


Corrupting Influence

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, But just a little rough, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Comic Book Science, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Portals, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tony-cest, Voyeurism, mild pain play, threesome negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has convinced Steve and Tony that they want to. Have sex, that is. And now, it's time to actually go through with it... </p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248074">Think of the Data</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupting Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo fill, for your enjoyment, my dear readers. This was actively encouraged and incited by [laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi) and [Veldeia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia), and I cheerfully place all the blame for this squarely on their shoulders.
> 
> A fill for the 'voyeurism/exhibitionism' square on by bingo card.

Steve had more than half expected them to simply drag him off to the bedroom he now shared with Tony more often than not. Instead they exchanged a long look, then nodded.

"Right," Stark said decisively and turned to Tony. "First things first. Full disclosure. Now that I have Extremis, I'm no more able to catch anything than he is," he gestured at Steve, "and I've tested clean besides." He gave Tony a seductive look, and added, "I also recover a lot faster than I used to."

Tony looked like he _really_ wanted to test that out, in a very hands on manner. Steve had to admit to himself that he was curious, too. If Stark could keep up with him, that meant they were in for quite a lot of fun.

Eyeing them like he knew what they were thinking, Stark went on after a beat. "Limits?"

Tony shrugged. "Pretty sure you have more trauma and triggers than we do. But for the sake of discussion, hardcore kink play is out unless you want to have a long serious talk about exactly what, how, and where. I'm not a fan of having my hands pinned behind my back, and most of my other limits are very situational."

Stark nodded, apparently having expected an answer in that vein. "And you, Winghead?"

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts enough to answer. "Just don't try to deprive me of my senses, and we should be fine. The rest, as Tony said, is situational."

"So," Tony prompted his double, brown eyes meeting blue and locking onto them, "you gonna share yours, Shellhead?"

"Limits?" Stark joked, "What are limits?"

Tony waited him out, and Steve followed his lover's lead.

"Alright, alright," Stark conceded the point. "No handcuffs, and no bodily fluids. Well. Beyond the obvious. Most of the rest is negotiable. Now. If we all have situational limits... Safewords?"

Tony gave him an approving nod. "Steve and I have worked out where the edges are, between us, but the three of us together will be a totally new scenario." Turning to face Steve, he went on, "you know how safewords work? That's not something we've done before."

Nodding, feeling the anticipation starting to build, Steve replied. "The theory, yeah. A word you wouldn't normally use while you're... intimate... that acts as a stop or warning."

Stark grinned. "Well-informed, as always. You've done your research, I take it."

It wasn't, strictly, a question.

Steve gave him a long level look. "Going into any kind of situation without proper intel is just asking for trouble."

Tony rolled his eyes at them both. "So. Come on. Pick safewords so we can move on to the next step," he demanded impatiently.

Stark laughed at him. "Should have known you'd be pushy when it came to sex. Fine. Normally, I stick to the standard color safewords."

Steve nodded. "That's fine with me."

Grinning, Tony grabbed for Steve's hands. "Colors it is. Now _come on_!"

Stark stopped him with a few well-chosen words. "Not going to ask about my kinks, Tony?"

"Should I have?" Tony shot back. "Do we really want to go that route?"

"Does that mean you don't want to, Tony?" Steve prompted him, wondering what exactly Stark had up his sleeve.

Considering that for a minute, his hands still wrapped around Steve's, Tony replied slowly. "Well, if his match up with mine, it's easy enough to arrange. If not, we'd have to spend a lot of time hammering out details. Do you want to wait that long?"

With a snort, Stark put in, "let's see if my guesses are anywhere close." He pointed to Steve. "You're fairly vanilla. You like to keep it simple, but you're willing to try whatever makes Tony happy." He pointed to Tony. "And you have all kinds of weird tastes that you don't want to reveal on the off chance that they scare him off."

"More or less, but there are things about me that you don't know," Steve agreed, thinking of that flight to LA where Tony had first found out about his kinks. He glanced back at Tony. "Is that true?"

Tony squirmed for a moment under the scrutiny. "Yes and no? I've tried almost everything under the sun, and liked a lot more of it than I ever expected to. But I have no complaints about the way things are."

Watching him for a moment longer, Steve nodded. "We're talking more about that later." He turned his attention to Tony's double. "And what about your kinks, then?"

"I'm in much the same situation as yours," Stark confirmed lazily. "Willing to adapt. But I do enjoy a rough and tumble romp."

"Meaning?" Steve prompted.

"Meaning," Stark smirked darkly, "that I like bite marks and bruises. That scratches down my back turn me on." He glanced at Steve to gauge the reaction he was getting and smirking more broadly at what he saw. "Meaning that I like being fucked hard enough to feel it the next day."

The idea was enough to send a harsh jolt of lust straight down Steve's spine and make him excruciatingly aware of the fact that he'd been half-hard throughout most of the discussion. Now, though... he was going to be tenting his pants properly, in a moment. Tony, entirely unsurprised by that little confession, was watching him rather than Stark, with an expression of mingled want and awe.

"This," he muttered, letting his head fall forward until his forehead pressed against Steve's collarbones, "is gonna be one hell of a night." Raising his head and his voice, he said, "I'm right there with you on that one, Shellhead."

Steve wasn't sure what or whom he'd pleased enough that the universe had seen fit to throw this opportunity at him. "If you want that from me," he said seriously, "you'd better actually use those safewords we discussed. I don't want to hurt you. Either of you."

Stark gave him a thoughtful look. "Noted. Now, what was that about me not knowing certain things about you?"

Tony laughed outright. "He likes being watched, for one. The rest I'd rather show than tell."

"I suppose that's fair." Stark gave Steve a long leisurely once-over and asked Tony. "Shall we use our corrupting influence to debauch him?"

"I like to think I already have," Tony quipped and turned to make his way out of the living room. Stark followed willingly.

Steve let them lead the way into his and Tony's bedroom.

\------

By the time they got to the bedroom door, Tony and Stark had stripped one anothers' shirts off and were trying to walk and kiss at the same time, their hands roaming over exposed skin.

It wasn't working very well, and Steve was doing his best not to snicker at them. Both of them were muttering nonsense about shaving and beard burn.

That wasn't working well, either, thanks to the way they were both more focused on kissing than speaking.

He reached past them to open the bedroom door, and turned them with a light shove to Stark's shoulders. It was just enough momentum to tumble them through the doorway and into the room.

They recovered quickly, though, and grinned at one another as Steve closed the door behind him.

"How are we doing this?" Tony asked, his practicality coming back to the fore.

"I thought I'd remind you of your promise to show me his kinks," Stark pointed at Steve with his chin, so he wouldn't have to let go of Tony's waist. "Then maybe you want to show him just how rough we like it?"

Tony considered that for all of half a second before he was nodding agreement. "Steve?"

With a shrug he acquiesced. That did sound like fun. "You're going to need the most time to recover, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Tony made a face. "You don't have to rub it in. You could get the supplies, instead of making commentary, you know."

Shaking his head, Steve did as 'requested'. Someone would have to do it, after all, and Tony didn't seem at all inclined to bother letting go of his double for the moment. Stepping into the adjoining master bathroom, Steve grabbed for the condoms and lube he knew were stashed in a corner of the vanity's uppermost drawer. He debated for a moment, then grabbed his brushes as well. He didn't doubt that Tony would want them.

By the time he made it back over to their bed to set the items down on the mattress beside the pillows, Tony and Stark had both managed to lose their pants as well, and were making out, their movements slow and leisurely.

Steve took a few seconds to enjoy the visual.

Tony broke away long enough to quip, "you don't have to memorise this, Steve. We can record it, if you want."

Stark made a sound that wavered between surprise that Tony thought he would allow that and amazement that that was even a possibility. "If we do, I want a copy," he demanded, a bit breathless.

Steve considered that for a moment. His memory was all but eidetic, but if they recorded this, he could focus on other things than just remembering the details. He and Tony had done that once before, so they wouldn't have to hash out the protocol on the spot for what and how and security of the recordings. JARVIS was a godsend, where that was concerned, in that he didn't judge and knew his way around all kinds of encryptions.

Eventually, he nodded. "Alright."

Tony grinned, broad and bright and pleased. "You know what to do, J."

"Of course, sir." The AI replied, tone calm and neutral.

Stark chose that moment to speak up. "Strip down and come here, Steve," he suggested. "I want to get my hands all over you."

That statement made Tony look smug. He managed to rein in his possessiveness, though. Mostly. "Yeah, Steve," he added, "come let me show you off."

Swallowing back unaccountable nervousness, Steve stood and peeled his shirt off. It got folded and put on top of the dresser, before he set his hands on his belt buckle. His eyes stayed on Tony, as he slid his pants and underwear off, careful not to catch his half-hard cock in the zipper, but he could see Stark lick his chops in his peripheral vision. It felt deviant, but the rush of trying the taboo was counteracting that nicely, sharpening the sensations and making him harder. Folding his pants as well, he forced his spine straight and caught Tony's eyes. Not being confined by his clothes was definitely a relief.

Tossing the pillows aside, Tony shifted until he was sitting at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard. "Come here, gorgeous," he demanded again, and this time Steve went.

Tony settled him between his legs, tucking Steve's back against his chest and hooking his knees under Steve's. The position left Steve feeling like he was on display, and unsure whether to feel more embarrassed or turned on. Tony's chin came to rest on his right shoulder, and one clever hand grabbed for the bundle of brushes Steve had brought with him.

Stark made a little 'ah' sound, as though the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place, and gave Steve a very intrigued look. "Now this is a promising start." His tone was speculative and warm, and somehow that managed to make Steve blush, where letting Tony arrange him so that Stark could see _everything_ hadn't.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Tony sing-songed at his double, pulling a large soft round brush out of the now-unrolled leather bundle.

Steve bit his lip and let his hands clench around bunches of the sheets, anticipating. He wasn't allowed to touch with his hands when they did this. For both their sakes. The first time he and Tony had truly experimented at length with the brushes, drawing everything out as long as they could, Steve had forgotten his strength and left deep bruises all over Tony's forearms. It had been painful for Tony, throughout the week that followed, though he'd gone out of his way to assure Steve that he was fine, that he'd enjoyed himself. It had taken them longer than Steve had liked to heal, and he had refused to let Tony try that particular experiment again without _some_ kind of safeguard in place. He didn't want to injure his lover. It was one of his hard limits, and Tony knew it.

Eventually, after a thorough discussion -- with Tony involved it could never have been anything but -- they'd settled on the restriction on Steve's hands as the best solution to the problem.

Now, though, he was starting to reconsider what Tony had said at the time about the bruises. Steve hadn't believed a word of it, at the time, but... If what Tony and his double claimed about liking it rough was true, maybe they would have to take the time to explore the possibilities in future, once they had gotten Stark home.

Which wasn't to say that Steve was suddenly comfortable with the idea of hurting Tony. No, far from it. But Tony had been very open to all of Steve's wants and wishes where it came to their sexual escapades. It wouldn't be fair not to at least _consider_ the possibility of indulging something that Tony liked.

Tearing himself back out of his wandering thoughts and refocusing his attention did nothing more than remind him of just how hard he was. The sure knowledge that this was likely to be more intense than usual really didn't help, either. Not with the way Stark was staring at them both as though he wanted to be the one holding the brush.

For his part, Tony seemed to be enjoying the way Steve was squirming. He didn't move for another long minute, simply holding the brush poised so that the very tips of the bristles were just barely touching Steve's skin. No, he made Steve beg for it, albeit wordlessly. It took a strategic shift of his hips that rubbed him firmly against Tony's hard cock, currently a familiar warm weight at the small of his back, and a whine that seemed to catch at the back of his throat before Steve could get him to do anything.

When he did, it was like the sensation had somehow been amplified tenfold. It shot through Steve with enough force to make his breath stutter and make his muscles tense hard enough to almost send him sprawling onto the mattress. Had Tony not caught him, prepared for such a response, he probably would have.

Stark grinned at them and reached down to palm himself, drawing Steve's attention to his hard cock. "The two of you do make a pretty picture, you know."

Stark was built almost identically to his own Tony; Stark was slightly longer and slenderer, all over. His shoulders were a hair less broad, and his hips narrower. His fingers were longer but his well-muscled arms looked just as strong as Tony's. And he was just as interested in the proceedings, his cock just as hard, by the looks of things. There, too, he was slightly longer and slenderer, and the thought was making Steve wonder what it would feel like to have any part of Tony so deep inside him as Stark could go.

"Mmm, he looks even better when he comes," Tony replied, the rumble of his voice sounding right by Steve's ear and sending a slight shiver through him.

"Go on, then," Stark encouraged Tony, "let me see it."

Steve tried to unclench his hands, and failed, Tony's next stroke with the brush sending all thoughts of aching finger joints back out of his head. Drawing the soft bristles all the way up the length of Steve's cock, Tony paused to pay particular attention to the sensitive spot on the underside just below the head. Steve only distantly registered Tony's other hand coming up to wrap around his leg, high on his thigh, to hold him steady.

All his focus was on the sensation of the brush, and the way it was robbing him of coherent speech as it traced a ring around the head of his cock and then back down to his balls, before travelling even further, to tease at the sensitive skin beyond. 

He wanted to come, oh God did he. It burned through him and sent his skin flushing dark as it did. Tony hadn't been shy about pointing out the flush that went all the way down his chest after he'd first spotted it. Since then, he'd been very pleased anytime he saw it appear. He claimed it was a good indication of how turned on Steve was. 

He wanted to come, and Tony knew it. Would know even without words.

It took effort not to move his hands.

Setting that brush aside in favor of one with more resilient bristles, Tony retraced the same path. Slowly, lingering anywhere that got a favorable reaction, he made sure to take full advantage of the difference in sensation yielded by the change in brushes. The harsher prickle of the bristles sent involuntary shivers through his frame, and Steve knew the precipice of orgasm wasn't far off, now.

"Tony," he managed to rasp, feeling his muscles draw tenser the higher Tony pushed him, "close. More?"

With an amused huff of sound, Tony gave him what he wanted. Continuing to tease Steve's cock with the brush in one hand, he brought the other down away from the inside of Steve's upper thigh to press lightly against Steve's opening. He wasn't doing more than suggesting, without any real pressure, but it was enough.

With a low groan, Steve came, spilling all over his belly and the brush Tony still held.

Stark drew a harsh stuttering breath. "Fuck me, that's hot."

Tony sniggered at him. "Isn't it, though?"

\------

Stark gave Tony a sidelong look as Steve went limp against his lover and tried vainly to slow his breathing. "So," he drawled, "now that that lovely show is over, do I get some attention?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at him and moved to shift Steve off to one side. Steve gathered up his strength and helped. He was always very languid and slow after the first orgasm of the night. Tony had been delighted to learn that about him, too.

Arranging himself along the edge of the mattress, far enough in not to risk falling off it but leaving them enough room to move, Steve settled in to watch. "Well," he prompted, "show me how you like it."

The two of them exchanged a long look. Both of them shrugged, seeming to come to a wordless agreement. Stark arranged himself on his back on the mattress and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him down until they were plastered together from chest to knees. One of Tony's legs had automatically landed between Stark's, and Steve recognised one of Tony's favourite make-out positions. Stark leaned up to capture Tony's mouth in a deep kiss, and so it took Steve a moment to notice that they were also leisurely rubbing against one another with tiny hitching thrusts as their hands wandered. Every so often they left behind red lines on one anothers' skin, drawing pleased sounds and twitches out of each other with their fingernails.

They weren't tentative, not exactly. But Steve could tell that they were both being slightly more cautious than they would otherwise, taking their time and mapping out what got the best reactions.

It jerked Steve out of a shallow reverie when Tony ducked his head and set his teeth firmly in the thick muscle between Stark's neck and shoulder, getting a loud pleased groan in response.

"Mmm, yes," Stark managed to say, voice thick with lust, "right there."

And damned if that tone of voice didn't try to go right to Steve's dick. Neither of them noticed, though, absorbed in their little game.

When Steve focused on them again, Tony had pushed himself up on one elbow and was drawing his nails across Stark's chest, not sparing his nipples. Steve could well imagine the slight sting of pain that would cause, and the effect it had on Stark was clear to see. He arched up, clearly enjoying the touch, rubbing himself hard against Tony, and set his hands at Tony's waist. His fingers dug into Tony's skin, the grip hard enough to probably leave behind bruises, and Tony moaned, the sound catching at the back of his throat.

"Damn, that's nice. Nice hands," Tony said, the words somewhat disjointed. He was giving as good as he got, physically, though, his own hands wrapped tightly around Stark's upper thighs right where they met his torso, gripping just as harshly. The bite he'd given Stark earlier had become two half-moon sets of red marks, and, now that he looked more closely, Steve could see that Tony had left what would become a dark hickey under the bite mark. If anything, seeing the marks the two of them were leaving on one another was turning _Steve_ on, as well. Which... that was decidedly not something he had thought he would enjoy. Something he would never have expected to.

They were definitely exploring this later.

Stark didn't seem to mind the lack of coherence to Tony's speech, judging by his smirk. "Not so bad, yourself."

Tony took a few long seconds to gather his scattered wits. "Didn't talk about this, but, fingering?"

Stark made an amused sound, but conceded the point. "Go for it."

Steve saw an opportunity and took it; he picked up the bottle of lube that was sitting on the mattress between them and took one of Tony's wrists, pulling it towards himself and pouring some of the clear liquid onto Tony's fingers.

He got heated looks from both of them in response.

It reminded him of his own hard cock, but he put the knowledge aside for the moment, as best he could. He wanted to see this, to watch and enjoy it properly. It just wasn't the same watching it on a screen. None of them spoke, though, as Tony moved to start stretching Stark. The silence was oddly comfortable, and somehow fitting, while it lasted.

It didn't last long. The first finger didn't get much of a reaction, but the second pulled a hitching shuddering moan out of Stark. Tony smirked at him, drawing the flats of his nails of his free hand up the inside of Stark's thigh and farther to tease at the root of his double's cock with his fingertips. "Good?"

"Deeper," Stark demanded in response. "Come on, I'm not going to break."

Tony's smirk widened, turning smug, and he gave his double what they both wanted. He used his free hand to carefully use the edges of his fingernails on Stark's cock. That got a hard thrust of Stark's hips and a loud groan in response. After that, Tony didn't bother to ask any more questions. Thrusting his fingers home harder and faster, his expression took on an edge of concentration, and Steve was pretty sure--

"Oh!" Stark jerked hard in Tony's grasp, and came.

Tony gave him a surprised look, but watched, not pulling his fingers free, as Stark panted for air. Tony kept his eyes on Stark as he stretched, arching his back and pointing his toes, obviously relishing the sensations of the fingers still inside him as he came down.

Stark, interpreting the glance correctly, shrugged. "Got more sensitive after Extremis."

Tony huffed, pretty clearly caught between amusement and scientific curiousity. "Want me to continue?"

Steve couldn't help the groan that seemed to choke off his air as it rose from deep in his chest. Tony had always given him time to recover after each round, but this seemed more like a harsh push back towards arousal rather than the slow slide that he was used to. "That something you like, Tony?" he interjected, forcing his hands to stay at his sides rather than taking himself in hand and--

He cut off the thought. It wasn't helping. Rather the opposite.

"From time to time, sure." Tony grinned. "Leaves you with a good ache afterwards."

Stark rolled his eyes. "The sap. You two are something else. Go on and _do something_ with those fingers you've so thoughtfully buried inside me," he demanded.

Tony's grin turned into an outright chuckle, but he did as Stark obviously wanted. He did something that had Stark tensing until he trembled slightly, his eyes closing. Steve couldn't see what he was doing -- Tony was using the fingers he'd thrust in deep -- but whatever it was, it was working. Stark was already starting to ask for more.

Tony gave it to him, pulling his fingers free long enough to pour some more lube on them, then worked three fingers in, to replace the two he'd been using. Within moments, Stark was pushing for harder and deeper, wordlessly begging as his hitching breaths carried inarticulate groans free of his throat rather than anything resembling coherent speech. Steve bit back a moan of his own, remembering how those fingers felt, working him open until he felt somehow simultaneously aflame and wanton.

It took another long few minutes for Stark to harden again fully, but he made a very satisfyingly loud drawn out sound of pleasure when Tony took advantage of the position to carefully work his sweet spot. 

Tony caught Stark's attention, and held it for a moment. He got a nod from Stark in return. "Go for it."

Adding yet more lube, then working in another finger, Tony quipped back. "I can try for the whole fist, if you want."

The comment pulled a weak chuckle out of Stark. "Another time."

The four fingers were slowly thrust deep -- and carefully angled away from Stark's sweet spot, Steve noted -- and Tony wore an almost thoughtful expression. Well. Steve was pretty sure it would have been thoughtful, anyway, had they not been having sex with a Tony Stark from another universe.

"You want to come again?" Tony asked his double.

"Mng, please." Stark was gasping for air, and looked like he couldn't seem to draw a full breath, somehow.

Tony smirked and crooked his fingers on the next inward thrust, adding a little more force to his movements as he did. It took all of three thrusts of Tony's fingers for Stark to come again with a shudder so hard it almost counted as a convulsion.

"Was it good for you, too?" Tony asked, smug satisfaction very evident in his tone, waited a few seconds then gently pulled his fingers free with a shiver of his own.

Stark prodded at Tony's ribs, and got a delightfully sinuous squirm in response. "I think you know the answer to that already." Stark said, eyes closed and languid pleasure etched into the lines of his face.

Surprised that Tony hadn't simply tackled either of them to the bed, Steve reached out and pulled his lover close, tucking Tony's back against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Do _you_ want to come, Tony?" he asked, voice a low rumble in his chest.

"Fuck yes," came the instant reply, "but later. First Shellhead, here, has to recover for a minute, and then I want to watch you put him through the mattress."

Steve felt a shot of lust rocket up his spine and make his cock twitch. "I-- Shellhead?"

Stark, who had reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed Tony's t-shirt to clean himself up with, caught Steve's eyes. "I'm all for that plan, but only if you are."

\------

It took them some five minutes to convince themselves to leave the bed, even just to gather a few bottles of water.

Neither Tony nor Stark had wanted to bother, but Steve had been insistent. They didn't make him force the water on them, though, which was a good thing for their dignity.

Once they'd dispensed with the aftercare, as Steve had learned it was called, Stark turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "So. Where were we?"

"About here, I think," Steve replied, and pushed him down onto the bed.

Tony settled next to them, balancing on his knees on the mattress and bracing one hand against Steve's shoulder. He held a condom and lube, and waved them at Stark. "Shellhead," he prompted, "this is your chance to bow out, if you don't have another round in you."

Stark gave him a disbelieving snort in return. "If you think I'm turning down this opportunity, no matter how fucked out and sore I might be tomorrow, you're deluded. And, for the record, I'm not done yet."

Steve decided he needed to take the expedient measure of shutting Stark up, and leaned in for a kiss. Their first.

The differences in Stark's facial hair contrasted oddly with Tony's, but didn't detract from the experience. Stark was just as good at this as Tony, if, predictably, more tentative. That didn't last long, though, and what felt like moments later, their kiss had deepened until Steve felt like he might taste Stark all night, long after the kiss was over. The tiny subtle differences between them were intriguing, and in trying to pin down what they were, Steve soon found himself pushing for more and deeper.

Tony, meanwhile, wasn't idle. His hands were roaming as they pleased, over both of them, lingering in known sensitive spots and trying to rile them both up further. 

Steve had to admit that it was working, too. At least on him. Stark gained a few more scratches and bite marks in the process, but didn't miss a trick, continuing to draw the kiss out with quick inhalations through his nose.

"Oooh," Stark did, however, moan deep in his chest when Tony reached between them and started jerking him off. "Careful with that," he gritted out, "I'd prefer if Steve was deep inside me when I came, this time."

Tony let go with a slightly strained huff. "Steve?"

Steve shrugged at his lover. "Sure, but what about you?"

"Think you can hold off long enough to fuck me after he's come?" Tony asked, tone filled with anticipation.

Considering the request for a long moment, Steve eventually replied. "Maybe?"

"Not getting any younger, here," Stark put in pointedly.

Steve tightened the grip he had on Stark's hips in response, and got a pleased hiss out of the man beneath him. "You'll get what you're after," he said quietly, "eventually." Turning back to Tony, he nodded. "Let's try it."

The prep didn't take much. Some lube and the condom on Steve, and a few fingers in Stark to make sure he hadn't tightened back up, and they were ready. Well, Stark was. Impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the front of Steve's shoulder. "Any day now."

"Anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" Steve steadied himself and slowly slid in. He remembered just how sensitive Stark was, and didn't want this to be over before it started.

"Repeatedly," Stark shot back. "Didn't stick."

Tony snorted, and Steve stole a glance at him. Tony was toying with the head of his cock with one hand and stretching himself with the other. It was pretty clear that he was betting that Stark wasn't going to last long. Steve bit back a chuckle. He was tempted to draw this out as much as he could, knowing just how much Tony enjoyed the 'delayed' part of 'delayed gratification'. But, on the other hand, if he did that, he might lose his chance to have both of them without having to wait for someone to recover.

No, he decided, he was going to try the 'rough' part of the equation, and see where it took them, rather than 'slow'.

That thought in mind, he gathered up Stark's wrists in one hand and pinned them to the mattress above his head. With the other, he pulled one of Stark's knees up until it was nearly touching his chest.

Tony made a stunned sound, and Stark, oh, the reaction was electric. Stark's muscles went taut as he tensed hard in Steve's hands, and tightened around Steve in a way that had his hips jerking against his will. "Fuck, yes," Stark groaned, "hard and fast, Steve, please."

Hearing the request, Tony whined high in his throat and muttered something garbled about 'unfair' as his hips jerked, pushing himself into his fist.

Finally convinced of the truth of their respective claims about liking it rough by the reaction, Steve set his knees more securely on the mattress, and gave Stark what he wanted, increasing the pace and the force by degrees with each stroke until he had Stark writhing underneath him in an attempt to get more.

Once he found the pace Stark liked the most, maintaining it was tougher than Steve had expected. The way Stark was pushing up into his thrusts and muttering short choked off sentences was more of a turn on for Steve than he himself would have thought it could be. The idea of hurting Tony was still lingering in the back of his mind, holding him back more effectively than his shredding self control, but seeing Stark's undiluted enjoyment was enough reward for him.

When Stark shifted his hips minutely, Steve wouldn't have even noticed the change had it not apparently brought his thrusts perfectly in line with the angle Stark liked the best. His muscles clenched down around Steve again, and after a few more thrusts he came, arching up into Steve's movements as best he could in his position.

Steve, caught off guard, had to work to hold off coming himself. He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to the edge, as focused as he'd been on trying to hold his strength in check, but the fluttering of Stark's muscles around him made everything come rushing back in one great wave of sensation and heat.

It took him a couple of thrusts -- which Stark visibly enjoyed -- to force himself still, his breath coming harsh in his throat.

A tug at the wrists he still held pinned to the bed reminded him that he could let go now, so he did. Stark pulled his hands down and inspected the rings of red marks with a pleased expression, before he threaded them into Steve's hair. "Thanks, handsome," he joked, enjoying the way Steve unconsciously pushed into the caress.

Tony picked that moment to appear at Steve's shoulder, leaning his thigh and hip against his lover. Steve luxuriated in the contact for a moment before he moved, slowly pulling out and stripping off the condom.

At the end of his patience, Tony pounced without a word the moment Steve's hands were free again, knocking him bodily to the bed and arranging himself over Steve.

Stark looked like he was contemplating another round through the haze of satisfaction on his features. "Go on, Steve," he encouraged, "show him what you've got."

Tony caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "Otherwise, I might be tempted to just take what I want."

And that sounded interesting. Steve stared him down. "And if I don't let you?"

He could see Tony's eyes go darker at the thought. "Is that how it is?"

"Not necessarily," Steve shrugged, his hands wrapping firmly around Tony's hips. "But if it was? Would you like that?"

A slight shudder ran through Tony, and Steve could feel it.

"Maybe not tonight." Tony shifted his weight, brought up short by Steve's hold on him. "For now, I want you to get in me and make me come."

Steve gave in. He wanted it, and Tony did too. Releasing his hold, he let his lover direct their movements, an added edge leant to the sensations by the knowledge that Stark was watching every movement. 

Tony had been thorough in his preparations, and didn't hesitate to reach down, line them up, and simply seat himself. Steve had to grit his teeth against the feeling of familiar hot wet warmth wrapping around him. In a way, it felt like coming home. Even Stark, as similar as he was to Tony, hadn't made him feel the same sheer _connection_ that Tony did. 

The intensity of it made him curl upward, a strangled gasp catching in his throat. "Tony!"

"Yeah," Tony agreed, his voice rough almost to the point of hoarseness. "Now, come on, move!"

Steve was helpless against the lust-laced demand. His hands settled on Tony's hips again, steadying his lover, as he gave Tony what he wanted. Remembering the request that he be a little rougher, though, Steve dared to use more of his strength than before. Tony shouted in what approximated triumph, when Steve hit the right angle, and then was suddenly coming all over him.

Already on somewhat of a hair trigger after his round with Stark, Steve couldn't resist the onslaught of sensation a second time, and tumbled over the knife's edge of pleasure after his lover.

That time around it was Stark who insisted on the aftercare. He coerced Tony into drinking more water, and Steve into rubbing his lover down with a hand towel moistened with warm water from the tap in the master bathroom.

For his part, Tony all but purred under the pampering, stretching languidly and pushing into Steve's hand as he ran the towel over Tony's skin. Steve had to actually physically bite his tongue to keep his comments to himself; if he called Tony cute, he'd never hear the end of it. No matter how accurate the term was.

Stark watched them with an expression of mingled disbelief and jealousy.

When he was through, Steve stood briefly to throw the towel into the hamper in the master bath. Though he was only out of the room for a few short seconds, by the time he'd returned Tony had already wrapped himself around the nearest warm body -- which happened to be another version of himself -- and was deeply asleep.

Stark looked vaguely uncomfortable with the state of affairs, but Steve ignored that. Stark would cope, and a little bit of affection would be good for him.

And anyways, after the evening they'd shared, a bit of cuddling sounded perfect.


End file.
